One of the difficulties in interfacing signals between optical systems is that the optical fabric in one optical device needs to be physically connected to the optical fabric in another optical device through a connector that can be engaged and disengaged. One such application is in the backplane of instruments that have an optical fabric or optical fabric assembly. Such systems usually include multiple optical leads that need to be connected to an optical fabric in another optical system. To interface between the two optical systems requires securing an engageable and disengageable connector to the end of the optical leads in each of the optical fabrics.
In one embodiment, a male connector from an optical fabric in a module engages with a female connector in a backplane to enable one to transfer an optical signal into the optical fabric in the backplane or vice versa. Typically, such a backplane has multiple optical leads each having an engageable and disengageable connector secured directly to the end of each of the optical leads that extend from the optical fabric. The mechanical engagement of the connector in the module with the connector in the backplane allows the transfer of a signal from one optical system to another optical system or vice versa.
Typically, the optical fabrics, which are often referred to as an optical fabric assembly since other components are included therein, include a number of elongated or flat ribbon type optical leads that extend outward from the optical fabrics. Each of these optical leads require some type of connection to allow for the transfer of signals to and from the optical fabric assembly. One of the steps in constructing an optical system that transfers optical signals is to secure an engageable or disengageable connector to each of the optical leads. Unfortunately, a faultless securing of a connector to each of the optical leads cannot be guaranteed and is more difficult to achieve than coupling one optical lead directly to another optical lead. As there are other components in the optical fabric assembly it is generally time consuming and costly to produce a completed optical fabric assembly. In addition, securing connectors to each of the leads of an optical system in an operable condition is often a delicate operation since it requires polishing of the ends of leads as well as the action of securement of a connector directly to the optical leads. Quite frequently one or more of the connectors, which are directly secured to the optical leads, are improperly connected. This can result in replacement of the entire fabric assembly, which is expensive and increases the cost of the product. Alternately, one can sever the faulty connector from the optical lead and install a new connector on the optical lead. Both processes hinder the faulitfree building of an interface system and increase the cost of the system.
The present invention overcomes the problem of directly securing the connectors to the optical leads of an optical system by formation of an optical system, such as an optical fabric assembly, without connectors on the optical leads. That is, each of the optical leads has a free end in an unspliced condition. In order to provide an interface system a separate unattached optical lead is first secured or spliced to a connector in a separate process to form an optical coupler. The optical lead and the connector are then tested to determine if the connector with an optical lead i.e. the coupler, can properly transmit an optical signal therethrough. If the connector and the optical lead are properly secured to each other then a free end of an optical lead in the optical fabric assembly, is spliced onto a free end of the optical lead in the optical coupler through a more reliable process such as fusion splicing.